Numerous operating members written in automotive vehicles, such as, for example, door lock actuator's, lids for glove compartments, lids for ash-trays, and the like are actuated by means of springs. Door lock actuators for example are retracted into their normal inoperative position by means of springs. Lids of glove compartments are moved into their opened position by means of a spring after a manual release operation. The course of motion caused by means of the spring comes to a sudden stop as a result of engagement with an abutment. Therefore, a more or less intensive noise is generated. Therefore, it is known to provide respective braking or damping devices which slow down the motion of the operating member and enable a more or less slowed down approach to the end stop.
It is known from German disclosure 33 16 756 in this connection to accommodate a liquid medium and a vane within a sealed chamber of a housing, the vane being attached to a shaft. The vane defines a sector in cross section thus providing a circular arc contour at its circumference which is adapted to the circular arc contour of the chamber. Between the vane and the chamber wall a radial gap is provided. Furthermore, a radial gap is provided between an inner rib within the chamber and the shaft for the vane. Such a braking device consists of relatively few single parts, however, and therefore the manufacture thereof is expensive. In order to define an accurate gap, a precise machining operation is necessary or otherwise jamming of the vane may occur. Furthermore, a relatively high amount of material is required. Finally it is difficult with the prior art braking device is adapt it to different braking conditions. It extensively depends upon the size of the spring and the operating member upon which the braking effect is desired.